In The Past
by DMFangirl
Summary: Beginning takes place when Lily and James went to school. Ships: James/Lily later on Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione. Rated T just in case.


In the Past

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other of JKR's characters. She owns them not me. I am simply writing. If you have read DH then you might recognize some of this.**

**Chapter One-The Letter**

On January 30, 1960, a Muggle named Lily Evans was born. She had an older sister named Petunia. One sunny afternoon when Lily was 9, Lily and Petunia were swinging. Lily was swinging higher and higher than Tuney. Then Lily let go of the swing and flew into the air and landed lightly after soaring through the air.

"Mummy told you not to!" Tuney exclaimed.

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." She said as she picked up a fallen flower. She placed it in her palm and it just sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the flower and tossed it back on the ground.

"It's just not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight back to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added with a definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Snape, who had jumped out from behind the bushes, no longer being able to contain himself. Petunia shrieked and ran back to the swing, but Lily, clearly startled, stayed right where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance, while a dull flush of color rose to his cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" Lily asked.

Snape had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, who was now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked with her voice full of confusion.

"Well, you're a…… you're a witch," Snape whispered.

"_That's _not a very nice thing to say to someone!"

She turned her nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister.

"No!" said Snape. He was highly colored now, and he flapped after the girls, looking ludicrously bat-like.

"You _are,_" Snape said to Lily. "You _are _a witch. I've been watching you for a while. There's nothing wrong with that. My mum is one, and I'm a wizard."

"Wizard!" Petunia shrieked, with a returned courage now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected sudden appearance. "_I _know who _you _are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on _you_, anyway," he added spitefully, "_you're _a Muggle."

Even though Petunia didn't understand the word, she couldn't mistake the tone. "Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly voiced. Lily marched through the playground gate, obeying her sister. Snape stood there watching them, receiving a glare from Lily as she left.

* * *

Every day for two years, Snape and Lily got together secretly, and he told her all about the Wizarding world.

The night before they got their letters, they were talking about the Ministry. "You know the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school. They'll send you letters called Howlers. They literally yell and howl the message at you, in the person's voice. Sometimes they aren't that bad. The person that sends them can decide if they want them to yell at you or not. I haven't gotten one yet, but my mum probably did when she was younger. She's the one who told me about them."

"But I _have_ done magic outside of school!"

"Oh, it's all right. We haven't gotten wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But, once you're 11 and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

"It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?

"It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, full to the brim of confidence in his destiny.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally," said Snape. "But since you're Muggle-born, someone from the school will have to come explain it to your parents."

"Does it make a difference? Being Muggle-born, I mean."

Snape hesitated, with eagerness in his black eyes. "No," he said, "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing a little. It was clear she had been worried it did.

"You've got loads of magic," Snape said. "I saw that. All the time I as watching you…" his voice trailed away as he realized she wasn't listening.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked.

"Fine," he said.

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh, yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a leaf and started to tear it apart, obviously unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything much," Snape said.

"Severus?"

A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name. "Yeah?"

"Tell me about the dementors again."

"What do you want to know about them for?"

"Well, if I use magic outside school—."

"They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do _really _bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to go to end up in Azkaban, you're too young."

All of a sudden they heard a rustling nose behind him. They turned around and Lily shouted, "Tuney!" with welcome n her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet.

"Who's spying not?" he shouted. "What do you want?!"

Petunia was breathless, obviously alarmed at being caught, and searching for something hurtful to say. "What is that you're wearing anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape's chest. "It looks like your mum's blouse!"

With a crack, a branch above Petunia's head had fallen and it hit her shoulder, making Lily scream and then burst into tears.

"Tuney!" she yelled after her big sister, but she was already running away. Lily turned around to face Snape. "Did you make that happen?"

"No," he said defiantly.

"You did!" she said, backing away from him. "You _did_! You hurt her."

"No—no I didn't!" he said, but the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the thicket where they had been meeting every night. She left Snape looking miserable and confused.

* * *

The next day, someone named Dumbledore came to the Evans' household, where there was a brilliant Muggle-born witch who needed her acceptance letter. He needed to explain to her parents about it before she found out. He had a feeling that she already knew though.

At the Evans' household there was a bustle as someone went to answer the doorbell. Lily finally just walked to the door and opened it. "Hi. Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore. And you are Miss…?"

"Lily Evans. I'm not a Miss."

"But you are Miss Evans. Or would you like me to call you Lily."

"Just call me Lily. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes I would. Lily, would you please get your parents and bring them into the kitchen?"

"Okay. I'll be right back." she said, after escorting him into the kitchen. He heard her call "Mum, Dad, there's someone here to see you!"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I am here to talk to you about something. It's nothing bad, it is actually very good. Lily, would you please go and play with your sister?"

"But…Mum do I have to?"

"I think you should dear. Go upstairs and play with Tuney."

Once Lily was upstairs, Dumbledore went on. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Where?" Mr. and Mrs. Evans' asked at the same time.

"It is the best wizarding school in England. Your daughter, Lily, is a witch. She has very strong magic, and I have been watching her. I have a feeling she already knows, due to young Mr. Severus Snape."

"Is that the dysfunctional family that lives down on Spinner's End?"

"Well, you could call it that."

"So you mean my baby is magical and she has been accepted to go to the best wizarding school in Europe?"

"Yes. It is, however, your choice if she goes. I have a feeling she will be a very bright witch, if she does attend."

"Well—," Mr. Evans started.

"We should let her go, honey. She deserves it. I say she can go."

"Well, okay. She can go. I think she deserves it too."

"Okay then. I will send a trusted Professor over tomorrow if it is okay. She will need to go and get her books."

"Okay. Tomorrow is fine."

"Could you call Lily back here now please?"

"Lily, could you come into the kitchen really quick?"

A minute later there was a flushed 11 year old standing in front of the three of them. "Hello again, Mr. Dumbledore. What would you like, Mum?"

"Well actually, I would like to give you this. Well that is all. I shall leave now."

Lily looked at the front of the envelope that was addressed:

_Lily Evans_

_The Upstairs Bedroom_

_House Near Spinner's End_

Lily immediately tore the letter open. It read:

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed, there is a letter stating the books and items required for your first year with us at Hogwarts. If you choose to go, your books will be fully covered, because you are Muggle-born and have no Wizarding money. It will be like this all of your seven years at Hogwarts. _

Lily immediately looked at the second page. The list of books and items required were:

_Uniform:_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

* * *

_Course Books:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells **__(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic **__by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory **__by Adalbert Waffling _

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **__by Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **__by Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **__by Arsenius Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__by Newt Scamander_

_**Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **__by Quentin Trimble_

* * *

_Other Equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students my also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

* * *

The next day Professor Slughorn came to escort Lily to Diagon Alley. They first went to London. "Professor Slughorn, can we really find all of this stuff in London? I mean, where would we find a wand? I never knew there was a wand shop in London. And where would we find a cauldron? Where can you find a cauldron in London?" Lily was filled with so many questions she couldn't stop talking.

When she was finally done talking, Professor Slughorn replied, "We can find all this stuff in London if you know where to look."

"Where are we going, Professor?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley. We have to go through the Leaky Cauldron."

"Um…okay…I guess, but I'm still not exactly sure where we're going."

"You'll see in due time, my dear. You'll see."

He led her into the Leaky Cauldron and went into a back room. He took out a wand and tapped a brick. The brick wall suddenly turned into an archway leading into an alley. "This, my dear girl, is Diagon Alley. You will find all of your things here. First we need to get you a wand. Let's go to Ollivander's."

He led her into a shop with a bunch of shelves. "Hello? Mr. Ollivander, are you here?"

"Of course I am. You must be…Miss…"

"Lily Evans."

"Oh, well, good day Miss Evans. I figure you are here to buy a wand, yes?"

"Yes I am."

"And who are your parents?"

"Well my mum—,"

"She's Muggle-born, Mr. Ollivander." Professor Slughorn said.

"Oh, I see. Well, makes no difference. The wand still chooses the witch, in this case. Hmm…Let me see. Why don't you try this wand? Its ash and unicorn hair, 14 inches long." He said, handing her the wand. She stood there looking at it. "Well go on, give it a flick."

"Um…okay." Lily said, flicking the wand and immediately shattering the window.

"Oh no, sit that back down on my desk. Hmm…How about you try this wand? Vinewood and Dragon Heartstring, 15 inches long. Give it a swish." She swished the wand and immediately a bunch of wand boxes flew off of the shelves. She set down the wand on his desk. "Well then, I think I know what wand's for you. This one is willow, swishy, 10 ¼ inches long, especially good for charms."

"Okay." He handed her the wand and it immediately felt warm to the touch. After a second it cooled down.

"Give it a swish Miss Evans." Professor Slughorn said.

"Okay," she said, pointing it at the bell sitting on Ollivander's desk. She swished the wand and it levitated the bell slightly, and then set it back down carefully without making a sound. It then shot red sparks up.

"Well, Miss Evans, we have found your wand. Or, rather, it found you."

"Okay, if you could bill that to Professor Dumbledore, he is paying for it."

"Okay, goodbye Miss Evans. Goodbye Horace." Mr. Ollivander said, taking out his wand and repairing his shop window and placing the wand boxes back on the shelves.

"Professor Slughorn, where are we going next?" Lily said, curious now as to where else they would be going.

"Next we will be going to Gringotts. It's a bank."

"Oh yes. I know. Severus Snape told me _all_ about it. But I haven't gotten any money in there, so why are we going?"

"I'll be getting money out of the Hogwarts account."

"Okay. I'd love to see the inside of the bank," she said, turning towards silver doors with words engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"You'd be crazy mad to try to rob this place. It's the highest guarded place in the world. Hogwarts is second, of course." Professor Slughorn said after pausing to let her read the words."

"Why would you be crazy mad?" Lily asked, confused.

"Like I said, it's the highest guarded place in the world. Goblins run it. That's what they are. Don't like wizards much, but we deserve it. We treat them horribly, just like house elves."

"House elves? I've never heard of those. Well, Severus mentioned them, but not much. He just said that his family doesn't believe in having house elves serve them. Not to mention he says they're not a 'noble family'. What does that mean?"

"Did Severus ever mention the Noble House of Black? Or maybe even the Pure-Blood family the Malfoy's?"

"Yes. He mentioned that the Malfoy family was very close to the Snape family, and that all of their ancestors have been in Slytherin."

"That is true. I'm sure he explained to you about the Four Houses of Hogwarts, and the story behind them?"

"Oh no, but I plan on reading _Hogwarts: A History_ by Bathilda Bagshot. I want to know everything about the castle I can."

"Well, I am going to tell you the story now. When Hogwarts was barely started there were four founders. Do you know their names?"

"Well all I know is Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." Lily replied.

"Okay. The other two founders were Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. They wanted to make the world's best magic school so they could pass along all they knew. Gryffindor wanted the brave, bold, courageous, and daring. Slytherin wanted the cunning Pure-bloods. Ravenclaw wanted the most intelligent and the sharp-minded. Hufflepuff would take any of them and treat them all the same.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor were both best friends, and so were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Houses are what once held up the school. They eventually all turned against each other and divided because they all wanted to be the one ruler. They thought the school would meet an early end. Finally Salazar left, and the fighting stopped. The biggest rivalry between the Houses is Slytherin and Gryffindor. They are always competing. Eventually everyone things they are going to have to unite, but it hasn't happened yet. Hopefully they will unite, but hopefully it isn't because they are forced to."

"Wow. That's a wonderful story. I never knew that. I wish Severus would've told me."

"He probably didn't know the whole story."

"That could be it."

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts to get all of your books."

"Okay."

After about 15 minutes of walking around and getting the books she needed, Lily and Professor Slughorn were out of there, and going to the Cauldron Shop. There was a big sign hanging in their window that said:

_We sell all different varieties and sizes of cauldrons. We sell copper, brass, pewter, self-stirring, collapsible and solid gold._

"The letter says I need a standard size two pewter cauldron, and a set of glass or crystal phials. Can I get crystal?"

"Yes, Miss Lily, you can. Hogwarts always gets everyone the best."

"Where are we going to get a telescope and brass scales?"

"I'll get those for you later. Its getting late and we should head home after getting your cauldron."

"Okay…but how come I haven't met any of my classmates? I mean, other than Severus, I don't know anyone."

"You will. Oh, look," Professor Slughorn said, pointing. "There's Mr. James Potter."

"Okay. I also still need robes, a hat, gloves and a cloak."

"I will get those for you tomorrow myself. Is that all you need?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, let's get your cauldron and then we can go home." Professor Slughorn said, leading her into the Cauldron Shop.

* * *

"Petunia, look at my wand!" Lily shouted, running into the house after the long day of shopping with Professor Slughorn.

"I don't want to see that foul, retched thing. It's just one of your freak items. That's what you really are you know…" Petunia said, lowering her voice. "You're really just a freak. You and that Snape boy. You're both going to a school for freaks."

"I'm not a freak!" Lily said, her voice high and shrilly. "Of course, you didn't think it was a freak school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

"I didn't beg!" Petunia said, but the lie wasn't convincing.

"I saw his reply. He was very kind."

Petunia whispered to her sister, "You shouldn't have read—that was my private—how could you—?" She then gasped, "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No, we weren't sneaking. Severus just saw the letter and recognized the envelope, and couldn't believe that a Muggle could've contacted Hogwarts. That's all! I swear."

"Whatever. You're…you're a…you're a _freak_!!"

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you liked. You probably recognize some of it from DH and the words etched onto Gringotts' doors are from SS/PS. Please review if you like, or even don't like. Give me any ideas. A number I'm thinking of will be able to have your idea put in…its between 1-20. If I don't get 20 reviews, I won't announce the winner. I'll reply to your review if you're the number I'm thinking of!! Chapter 2 should be on eventually. It shouldn't take more than 3 weeks…and it probably won't even take that long.**


End file.
